


love is in the little things

by more1weasley



Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Prompt Fic, emoji roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: Lazy mornings and fuzzy socks.-Drabble emoji-prompt: socks.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	love is in the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaithink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt game: _emoji roulette_ by @writingithink aka [amandaithink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/pseuds/amandaithink)
> 
> Game rules: [here.](https://hey-there-juliet.tumblr.com/post/617921758044061696/new-prompt-game)

🧦🧦🧦

* * *

She felt the weight over her waist before her other senses began to wake up. Someone was breathing softly nearby, gentle puffs of air caressing her cheeks in each exhale.

“Morning,” the Doctor whispered.

Immediately, a lazy smile spread over Rose's face. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but it was already a very good morning.

“No morning in the TARDIS,” she mumbled, voice hoarse from sleep.

She felt rather than heard his chuckle, and pressed herself closer to him, rubbing her feet along his calf to warm them. Except, there was something on her feet. Something that hadn't been there last night.

Rose blinked her eyes open to find the Doctor's face just a few inches from hers. He smiled when her eyes focused on his, and she couldn't help but smile back even as she frowned.

“Did you put socks on my feet?”

“They were freezing. Freezing, Rose!” he said loudly, breaking the stillness of their morning quite efficiently. “Honestly, don't know how you didn't lose all of your pretty little toes, they were that cold.”

“So you put socks on them?” Rose couldn't wipe the stupid smile out of her face.

“They're fuzzy socks. I like fuzzy socks, don't go with the chucks, though,” kicking the blanket away from his feet, the Doctor wiggled his toes for her. “Maybe I could start wearing fuzzy socks in the TARDIS. But they're probably not good for running either. Well, I say not good, but there are these socks in Jupiter - the city, not the planet - that are–”

Rose cut him off with a kiss.

“You put socks on my cold feet?” she asked again.

The Doctor looked utterly stunned, eyes wide and glancing from her eyes to her lips, and back again.

“Yeah,” he managed to say, voice low and hoarse.

Rose grinned. “How domestic of you.”

She squealed when he threw himself at her with an offended “Oi!” his fingers already mercilessly tickling her sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Spread love, not hate.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> BLM.
> 
> \- Vi <3


End file.
